Dear
by Ch0chette
Summary: Au bout de vingt ans, un ancien élève ressent le besoin d'écrire une lettre à quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas revu depuis longtemps. En espérant.


_**Amis du soir, Bonsoir**_

_**Waouu ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien posté du tout, pour ma mini défense, je suis sur un RPG en ce moment qui prend qui pompe presque toute mon inspiration. **_

_**Alors je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à écrire ça. En regardant une image, le début de cet os écrit en un jet ( letterstomrpotter. tumblr post/52873559393)**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez cet OS, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prends tout ! **_

_**Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, disons que Ron ne maîtrise pas la langue aussi bien que sa femme ;). **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! :D**_

_**C.**_

* * *

Cher Drago

Le temps a passé depuis la dernière fois ou on s'est vu, et l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, nous relativisions, nous avons un autre point de vue. Enfin je l'espère.

Il y a vingt ans, j'étais intolérant et irrespectueux. Je croyais tout savoir du bien et du mal et je pensais ne jamais vivre toutes les épreuves que j'ai vécues jusqu'à présent. Harry Potter est devenu mon meilleur ami, et toi, la personne à abattre.

Je crois qu'on t'a toujours beaucoup plus détesté qu'on n'a jamais détesté Voldemort, c'est drôle à dire, mais tu étais celui qu'on voyait tous les jours. C'était facile de te haïr, c'était facile de s'attaquer à un gamin de onze ans étouffé par toute une vie d'idéologies fanatiques.

Je te détestais plus que tout au monde mais maintenant je vais mieux. Je te pardonne Drago. Je te pardonne car je sais ce que c'est d'être un moins que rien parfois, de faire les mauvais choix. D'être odieux sans raison, quand la seule chose qu'on veut vraiment faire, c'est s'effondrer dans un coin.

Je te pardonne Drago. Depuis ce jour dans ton grand manoir ou tu as dit " je ne suis pas sûr" en regardant Harry. Car tu l'as reconnu n'est ce pas ? Malgré cet enchantement qui le déformait, tu as reconnu ses yeux. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher la même chose à propos de ses yeux. Et pour cause. Quand il m'a demandé d'être témoin à son mariage. J'ai regardé ses yeux. Plus profondément que jamais avant, et j'ai compris pourquoi on en fait tout un plat. Je connais Harry Potter sur le bout des doigts, mais un coup d'œil à ses yeux m'aurait suffit pour savoir le plus important.

Et j'ai enfin compris, Merlin, comment est ce que ça a pu me prendre autant de temps ? Mais j'ai accepté ce jour là, d'être le témoin de leur union : ma sœur avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et elle espérait tellement que son frère soit là dans ce rôle important. Je ne pouvais lui briser le cœur en lui disant non. Juste parce que les yeux de Harry semblait vouloir fuir ailleurs.

J'ai rien dit. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, de me dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il n'a jamais regardé ma sœur comme Angelina regarde Georges. Comme Neville regarde Luna. Jamais.

Et je me suis souvenu. J'ai été en colère au début, en comprenant, je suis redevenu le gamin de quatorze ans qui n'est pas capable de reconnaître que sa future femme est la plus belle du monde ni que Lavande était un très mauvais choix. Ni que son meilleur ami avait un secret plus grand que sa connexion avec Voldemort.

Un secret si grand qu'il se le cachait a lui-même. En grandissant, j'ai fini par comprendre, surtout ce fameux jour ou j'ai vraiment plongé les yeux dans les siens, quand j'ai découvert que la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était se marier avec Ginny, même si une partie de lui aimait ma sœur, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas vrai.

Et j'ai laissé courir, trop longtemps, et je traîne cette peine depuis en moi. Car j'ai du regardé ma sœur mettre sa jolie robe blanche, pleurer d'émotions dans les bras d'Hermione pour enfin me rendre compte que tout ça sonnait terriblement faux.

Il n'y a pas eu de mariage ce jour-là finalement, Harry est parti loin avec la voiture, après maintes et maintes demandes de ma part, et ses yeux, encore une fois, m'ont montré à quel point il était reconnaissant.

Néanmoins, tout est devenu difficile ensuite. Harry était devenu ce paria que la famille Weasley ne voulait plus revoir, jusqu'à ce que le dernier des fils confesse sa faute, sa culpabilité.

Georges ne me parle toujours pas. Charlie et Bill sont devenus des étrangers qui me saluent de temps en temps, Percy me fuit comme la peste. Et Ginny... Les yeux de ma petite sœur si belle s'embuent de larmes à chaque fois qu'elle me voit.

Mais au final, ça valait le coup, ça valait le coup car on partageait le même sang et je savais, au fin fond de mon cœur, je savais qu'ils me pardonneraient un jour, car c'est ce que fait une famille, elle reste là, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et j'avais raison. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'un des jours les plus importants de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger va devenir ma femme et ils m'ont pardonné, ils sont tous là, ils ont réussi à passer outre leur douleur pour partager avec moi ce grand bonheur d'épouser la femme de ma vie.

Et oui, je t'écris une lettre, étrange me dira-tu. Quel drôle d'idée d'envoyer une lettre à mon ancien ennemi le jour de mon mariage. Il y a une raison à ça. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, quelques mois peut-être, Harry est devenu un autre, dans le bon sens du terme.

Il sourit plus. Bavarde plus. Se mêle plus aux gens et acceptent enfin de sortir le soir avec les autres Aurors. Il a regagné la confiance de ma famille, après diverses disputes et de nombreux pleurs, et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Il m'a toujours caché pourquoi ce retournement, mais il n'a pas réussi à être assez discret, j'ai tout découvert et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la vérité.

Donc aujourd'hui, je t'invite à mon mariage, je sais que tu es marié et que les journaux te présentent comme parfaitement heureux en mariage, mais le témoin aujourd'hui est très beau, selon Sorcière Magazine, il est même le parti le plus sexy d'Angleterre. Tu devrais venir. On sait jamais, peut être que toi aussi, tu pourrais être plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais été.

A toute à l'heure  
Ron Weasley


End file.
